User blog:Sceptileisgreat14/Wikimon Adventures Episode 4: A New Friend
Wikimon episode 4: A new friend (Brezdan and Deino seen walking out of a large house in the centre of verte town. After him, comes Thatch and Agas.) Brezdan: Thanks for letting me stay the night guys Thatch: It was our pleasure Agas: Yeah so where you headed now Brez? Brezdan: I'm heading to Revenue City, where I will have my first gym battle Agas: You know how to get there right? Through Verte forest? Brezdan: Indeed, hopefully, I'll find some interesting Pokemon in the forest Thatch: Well thinking about it, there has been a lot of migration to that forest...You know, after the fire Brezdan: Yeah, hopefully their will be more than just bug type Pokemon, for me to catch Agas: But bugs are awesome... (Agas scalds Brezdan) Brezdan: Uh yeah... They are... But... (Brezdan hesitates to answer to the angry bug catcher, but instead takes his leave) Brezdan: See you guys around! (The scene ends with Brezdan heading towards the Verte Town exit, alongside Deino) *Meanwhile in the Verte forest* ???: You're mine now Eevee... Go pokeball! (Suddenly as the pokeball is about to capture the Eevee laying on the floor, a Vaporeon comes running from the side, and slaps it away with its tail.) The Eevee flees) ???: What? No! Voltorb return! (The yet identified trainer calls back her Voltorb and runs after the Eevee, the Vaporeon chasing after them at the same time) *5 minutes later* (Brezdan is now walking in the Verte forest casually, not looking for any battles. However, he seems rather focused on the tall grass. Suddenly, he is disturbed by a noise, of human origin ???: Hey, come back! Brezdan: What th- (Brezdan sees an Eevee, being chased by a girl, of about his age. The eevee continues to run, and runs into Brezdan and reaches out for him to pick it up) Brezdan: Hey, what are you doing? You scared this poor Eevee to death! ???: I was about to capture it, if it wasn't for that stupid Vaporeon over their (The previously seen Vaporeon is seen tailing behind the girl. The Eevee is now looking at Brezdan almost lovingly.) Brezdan: Well I think that it's pretty obvious that it doesn't want anything to do with you! ???: Hey! What makes you so high and mighty Brezdan: Nothing, I just... Understand how this Eevee is feeling right now... ???: And that is? Brezdan: It wants to be with its mother (Brezdan releases the Eevee from his arms and lets it go back. The Eevee runs back to the Vaporeon, however still looks at BreZ admirably. Deino joins them, playfully.) ???: I see how it is... You want the Eevee for yourself. (Brezdan expresses his shock at the accusation) Brezdan: That's not true ???: I challenge you to a battle! (Brezdan starts to think in his mind) Brezdan: If I don't battle, and beat her, she will take the Eevee against its will... I must stop her) ???: So? Brezdan: You're on! ???: Great. My name is Abanail by the way. Brezdan: That's a pretty unusual name... I'm Brezdan Abanail: My family are carpenters... They like Nails (The two shake hands) *30 minutes later* (Brezdan and Abanail are facing each other at a distance ready for a battle. The Eevee and Vaporeon watch from the side) Brezdan: One Pokemon each... Abanail: That's fine by me... Go Voltorb! (Abanail releases a pokeball to reveal the Voltorb) Brezdan: You ready Deino? (Deino nods and enters the battle stage) Abanail: Okay, Voltorb, use spark Brezdan: Dodge that Deino! (Deino dodges the proceeding spark) Brezdan: Now hit back with a bite! (Abanail smirks as Deino bits Voltorb. As Deino falls back, it becomes paralysed) Brezdan: Wait what? Abanail: Didn't you know, dummy? Voltorb has the static ability, making Pokemon that it comes into contact with paralysed) Brezdan: Oh no... Hang in there Deino! Abanail: Now Voltorb charge! (The Voltorb starts to absorb its electrical power as Deino is struggling to get up from the paralyses) Brezdan: Deino get up! (Deino looks at Brezdan, and then back to the floor, suddenly however, it catches a glimpse of the Eevee caught on the sidelines. It is visually worried, and ready to run off. This seems to make Deino determined) Abanail: Go Voltorb! Released that charge with a spark Brezdan: Deino quick! Get up and use dragonbreath! (As the hurdle of electricity comes towards Deino it gets up, painfully, but quickly, unleashing its dragonbreath to counter the spark. The two beams collide and cause a bundle of light to lluminate the forest. Deino's dragonbreath starts to out power the spark, as it falls back towards the Voltorb) Abanail: No! (Suddenly there is an explosion as the dragonbreath eventually hits the Voltorb. It is fainted on the ground) Brezdan: Yeah! (Brezdan looks over to the Eevee and Vaporeon, and notices something peculiar. It hasn't run away to freedom, and instead comes running towards him, back into his arms like it previously had.) Brezdan: Hey you are free now, you can go (Despite his assurance, the Eevee stays in his arms and looks to find one of his pokeballs. It now becomes evident to Brezdan what is happening) Brezdan: But what about Vaporeo- (As Brezdan is about to finish his sentence, he catches yet another glimpse, this time of the Vaporeon. It seems to almost acknowledge what was happening and even accept it) Brezdan: You sure about this Eevee? Eevee: Eevee! Brezdan: Okay then, you can come with me! (Brezdan takes out his pokeball and presses it onto Eevee's head softly, allowing for it to be captured) Abanail: Hey! That's not fair! (Brezdan's joy turns to frustration) Brezdan: Look, Eevee likes me more than you! Abanail: But she was mine, she would have made a great Glaceon! (Suddenly as the two continue to argue, a giant air balloon emerges from the trees. In which are Joe, Reign and Metal) Brezdan: Oh not this again... (The air balloon releases a net in which Vaporeon is trapped, and carried away) Joe: Don't come looking! Brezdan: Hey stop! (The air balloon starts to speed off as Abanail and Brezdan stop running, however, something seems to catch it far away in the distance of the forest.) Metal: Oh no! (The balloon falls into the forest, after being deflated) Abanail: Brezdan, let's go find them! (The scene ends with the two running off into the forest to find the air balloon, both with determination on their faces.) TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts